Haut conseil klingon
Le Haut conseil (Aussi mentionné comme le Commandement impérial, Haut commandement, Grand conseil klingon, Conseil suprême des Klingons, Conseil du jugement des Klingons, Conseil supérieur klingon) était la législature et le corps dirigeant de l'Empire Klingon. Localisé dans la capitale klingonne de Qo'noS, la Première cité klingonne, il est composé de quelque deux douzaines de représentants des plus puissantes maisons et dirigée par un chancelier du Conseil. Les membres du Conseil sont chargés de superviser le bien-être de l'empire klingon et de ses citoyens, chaque membre étant à la tête d'un département. Lorsque le Conseil est convoqué pour déterminer les politiques, la contribution de chaque chef de département sera utilisée. Ils se réunissent dans la chambre du conseil klingon ou grand hall. Le Conseil a une longue histoire d'intrigues politiques, comme la bataille de la Grande Maison pour le contrôle de l'Empire. Assassinats, duels, et hostilités étaient fréquents au cours de luttes de pouvoir. Lorsque le chancelier du Conseil est destitué, soit par assassinat ou d'autres moyens, un rite de succession est établi pour instaurer le nouveau chancelier. Comme pour toutes les occasions Klingon, une dose de bataille honorable est inévitable, après quoi les deux autres prétendants combattent pour le poste convoité. Histoire En 2371, Gowron et le Haut Conseil ont envoyé les agents secrets Morka, Bo'rak et Atul de l' à Deep Space 9 pour espionner une délégation romulienne. ( ) Après que Worf se soit opposé à l'invasion de l'Union Cardassienne, Gowron avait expulsé Kurn du Haut Conseil. ( ) En 2373, le Haut Conseil a décidé de fournir le Maquis avec le dispositif occulteur pour l'aider à combattre les Cardassiens. ( ) Plus tard la même année, le Conseil a donné au général Martok une mission pour trouver le , qui a disparu près de la [frontière Cardassienne. Ils lui ont également dit de ne pas entrer dans l'espace Cardassien. Toutefois, le était tenue de le faire quand le B'Moth a été découvert à la dérive au-delà de la frontière. Le Conseil n'a pas blâmé Martok pour franchir la frontière, comme ils ont vu le sauvetage de trente-cinq Klingons et la destruction d'un chasseur Jem'Hadar comme justification pour faire ainsi. ( ) Dans le premier mois de la guerre du Dominion, le Haut Conseil a assigné le "Rotarran" escorter un convoi vers Donatu V. C'était le seul vaisseau qu'ils pourraient épargner. ( ) En 2375, Martok devait souvent envoyer des rapports au conseil, quelque chose qui l'a agacé énormément. ( ) Plus tard cette année, Martok a exprimé sa croyance que le Conseil ne l'accepterait pas comme Chancelier pour être un homme commun des plaines de Ketha dans la Province de Ketha. Worf a cru que la révérence de Martok par les troupes forcerait le Conseil à l'accepter. Worf plus tard a défié Gowron, le disant inapte à mener le conseil. ( ) Dans une ligne du temps alternée dans lequel le Capitaine Benjamin Sisko subit un déplacement temporel, Worf était capable de persuader que le Haut Conseil pour laisser le entrer dans le système de Bajor contrôlé par les Klingons pour tenter un sauvetage. ( ) Klingon officials Chanceliers Voir: Chancelier du Haut Conseil Klingon Membres du Haut Conseil * Conseiller Duras * Conseiller Kurn * Conseiller K'Tal Conseillers * Général Chang, Chef d'état-major * Général Kerla, conseiller militaire Diplomates * Advocat Ch'Pok * Ambassadeur Kell * Ambassadeur Kor * Général Korrd Voir aussi *Ambassadeur Klingon Gouverneurs * Gouverneur Torak * Gouverneur Vagh * Gouverneur Worf Bureaucrates mineurs * B'iJik, jeune adjudant à la délégation diplomatique Related topics * Empereur Klingon * Intelligence Klingon * Cérémonie Sonchi * Kitumba Background * The term "Klingon High Command" was mentioned in , , , , and . * In , K'Ehleyr is offered a seat on the High Council; yet in and subsequent episodes, it is said that women may not serve on the Council. Concerning the place of women, Ronald D. Moore commented: "I co-wrote both (in which K'Ehleyr was offered the Council seat) and (in which Grilka was told she could not serve on the Council because she's a woman). The reason for the change was: a) to service a plot element in "House of Quark"; and b) to differentiate the Klingons from the UFP and the Romulans. The idea was that the Klingons were a traditionally patriarchal society and that while many elements of that have disappeared over the years, the Council itself was still the province of male warriors. This is not an endorsement of that idea, but rather an attempt to make them ''different than us. For example, their government is not a democracy, but rather an oligarchy ruled by powerful Houses, with an Emperor as head of state and we certainly aren't promoting that either! It's an alien society with alien values and we shouldn't be able to identify with all aspects of their culture. That said, I've always tried to treat Klingon men and women with a great deal of respect and have never tried to show the female warriors of the Empire as any less worthy or respected than their male counterparts. No male Klingon would ever question for even a moment the notion of serving under a woman on a ship, or fighting with them at his side''". http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/6952/ron30.txt References * TNG: ** ** ** ** * de:Klingonischer Hoher Rat en:Klingon High Council es:Alto Consejo Klingon ja:クリンゴン最高評議会 nl:Klingon hoge raad Category:Empire Klingon Catégorie:Organisations politiques